Crazy, A kinda Sorta True Story
by GIRz-Dark-Minions
Summary: WOW!! Thought ya'd never see this again..... R&R again if you haven't already.
1. The madness begins

Discliamer: I own nothing........ don't hurt me..... My friend Jess (IcePrincess777) wrote this with me. She is nice! she helps me with alot of stuff! We use self insertion and sugar to bring to you........ Crazy! Yay! It starts with me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with short redish/blonde hair jumped infront of her computer after conusming three overisezed pixi sticks. Her brown eyes reflected the screen  
displaying an AIM brower window. She was IMing her friend "PyrplePunk77," or Jess, as her parents named her. They rapid fire typed a conversation which eventually lead  
to the wrong pressing of buttons and somebody other then the hyperactive teenagers wanting to know what the hell was going on. The conversation  
went as follows from the topic of fanfiction:  
  
pyrplepunk77: i updated Attack of the Killer Songfics. Underneath Your Clothes is up!  
StaplesSqueakNT: neat!  
pyrplepunk77: it's about famous people being chased by groups of insane fans!  
StaplesSqueakNT: hahahahaaaaaaa!  
pyrplepunk77: not Jhonen, if that's what you're thinking, i wouldn't call him a jerkoff  
StaplesSqueakNT: ooooooooooh  
pyrplepunk77: akkk! sorry, i pressed the wrong button!  
StaplesSqueakNT: whut?  
pyrplepunk77: never mind.  
  
As Jess typed in her message stating to forget an event, Megan, or "noodletwin/staplesqueakNT," turned around in her fun spinny chair. She saw one of the neatest people in the world, or at least in her opinion. It was a tall mexican man with red hair wearing glasses, black jeans. a red shirt, and a trench coat. She never heard him enter, considering the fact she had A-Ha's "Take on Me" playing from the computer at its maximum volume. The man said "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"I don't know, thats why I asked!"  
  
The mexican drew a blade from his trench coat and pointed it at the unsuspecting Megan. Her acne studded face went pale white. "Tell me now!"  
  
The females eyes glowed pale blue in fear while she typed and argued with Jessica, trying to weasle her way into finding out before she dies. While typing  
as fast as she could, Megan managed to quaver, "Why do you need to know?"  
  
The tall man replied with "Lets just say if you don't it will be in a meanwhile." It finally dawned on Megan's fragle little mind that the mexican was Jhonen Vasquez. That essentially triggered her mind and self control to snap. She lept up from her chair and wraped her arms around his waist. "GET THE HELL OFF OF MEEE!!"  
  
Megan immediatly obeyed and said, "Okay! What next?"  
  
Jhonen thought to himself then said "Close your eyes and count to one hundred."   
  
The girl smiled insanley and instantly obeyed. Jhonen tied her up and gaged her. He changed the music on the computer and immediatly conversed with   
Jess on the other side of things, confused by the conversation. Her blue eyes were squinting at the screen, wondering 'why the hell would Jhonen Vasquez be at Megan's house of all places?'  
  
From this point on, Instant Mesenger text speaks the best:  
  
StaplesSqueakNT: JhonenV:what are you talking about? Tell me or the pudgy GIR fanatic gets it!  
pyrplepunk77: how much sugar have you had?  
StaplesSqueakNT: JhonenV: I have had none besides the Freezey I had on the way here. That Meagan on the other hand....... What the hell has she eaten. I to tie her down!  
pyrplepunk77: ummm.... why do you want to know so badly?  
StaplesSqueakNT: JhonenV: I want to know if fans worship me like a god or diss me behind my back. Meanwhiles are some of my favorite pieces. I need to get them just right. Do not deny me information or Meagen meets her end.  
pyrplepunk77: what does pressing the wrong button on a computer have to do with fans?  
StaplesSqueakNT: JhonenV: just tell me what you were talking about. The wrong button does not matter, the conversation does.  
pyrplepunk77: oh, that! i think i was talking about updating a fanfic.  
StaplesSqueakNT: JhonenV: What type of fan fiction?  
pyrplepunk77: a collection of song parodies.  
pyrplepunk77: r u there?  
pyrplepunk77: hello?  
StaplesSqueakNT: I knocked him out!  
StaplesSqueakNT: he may be temporarilly blind but at least I'm not bound and gagged anymore!  
pyrplepunk77: how could you knock him out if you were bound and gagged?  
StaplesSqueakNT: i had to chew through the gag and chew through the rope..... he used a rather thin kind luckily....... and the music on the computer distraacted him from noise  
StaplesSqueakNT: now he's locked in teh closet!  
pyrplepunk77: and what the hell was he doing while you were chewing through the ropes?  
StaplesSqueakNT: talkin' to you!  
StaplesSqueakNT: he put the knife down when he was typing...... I grabed it and used the heel of the handle to hid him in that nerve right next to your eye  
StaplesSqueakNT: he's unconcios!  
pyrplepunk77: yeah, i figured.  
pyrplepunk77: he's gonna be pissed at you when he wakes up!!!  
StaplesSqueakNT: noooooooo..... he's bound and gaged..... with chains.......  
pyrplepunk77: where are all of these restraints coming from?  
StaplesSqueakNT: mine were from my basement.... his were in a backpack  
pyrplepunk77: riiiight. so when are you letting him go?  
StaplesSqueakNT: um........ I dunno...  
StaplesSqueakNT: i don't want to let him out in the cold  
pyrplepunk77: well how did he get there?  
StaplesSqueakNT: car  
StaplesSqueakNT: but its late and stuff  
pyrplepunk77: and what happened to that/  
StaplesSqueakNT: i dunno  
StaplesSqueakNT: its probably still in teh driveway  
pyrplepunk77: are the keys still in it?  
StaplesSqueakNT: I dunno, why?  
pyrplepunk77: drive it! if you crash it, say there was a metor shower!  
StaplesSqueakNT: thats meeeeean! and besides, I don't have a licence!  
pyrplepunk77: and knocking him out isn't?  
StaplesSqueakNT: self defence  
pyrplepunk77: why the heck is he there, anyway?  
StaplesSqueakNT: I dunno  
pyrplepunk77: and why does he care so much what one stupid fanfic writer is saying?  
StaplesSqueakNT: I don't know  
StaplesSqueakNT: lemme ask  
StaplesSqueakNT: i'll wake him up  
StaplesSqueakNT: if i can  
pyrplepunk77: i think he would be more concerned about beating the crap out of you than answering the question.  
StaplesSqueakNT: chais, remember?  
pyrplepunk77: chais?  
StaplesSqueakNT: Chians........ typo  
pyrplepunk77: that was also a typo.  
StaplesSqueakNT: chains.............dammnit  
pyrplepunk77: okay, so wake him up!  
pyrplepunk77: but while you  
StaplesSqueakNT: huh?  
StaplesSqueakNT: but while I what?  
pyrplepunk77: re at it, have some fun with it!  
pyrplepunk77: like tell him he's been out for a few hundred years and that Britney Spears now rules the world!  
StaplesSqueakNT: hold on! let me get changed first! I highly doubt he'll beive me if I'm wearing teh same thing  
pyrplepunk77: okay!  
pyrplepunk77: happy 3003!!!!!  
StaplesSqueakNT: I've convinced him that I found out the key to life is victoria's secret..... both of which are is that she dosent wear underwear. I've told him that the world has regenerated itself and now he's of an alien life form....   
StaplesSqueakNT: all I did was use some face paint and glue!  
pyrplepunk77: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
pyrplepunk77: now tell him you're selling him to a zoo!  
StaplesSqueakNT: he fainted from shock........  
StaplesSqueakNT: i told him the music I was listening too is clasical........ its Aqua....  
pyrplepunk77: hehehhee!  
StaplesSqueakNT: now to wash off this make up and create another story.....  
pyrplepunk77: now what/  
StaplesSqueakNT: wait, this one might take awhile....... I have to bring him to another room.......  
StaplesSqueakNT: i'll be back in about fifteen minutes tops  
pyrplepunk77: k.  
pyrplepunk77: what is it?  
StaplesSqueakNT: BACK!  
pyrplepunk77: hyzz! what now?  
StaplesSqueakNT: he left  
pyrplepunk77: awwww!  
StaplesSqueakNT: not after having fun though  
pyrplepunk77: what did you do?  
StaplesSqueakNT: y'see I sorta drove his car into a tree, dragged him into his car, then woke him up telling him he crashed.   
pyrplepunk77: and you said i was being mean!  
StaplesSqueakNT: he asked about everythiing and I said it was all halucinations. I invited him into the house... he just drove away as fast as his car would go  
pyrplepunk77: awww, shit.  
StaplesSqueakNT: what?  
pyrplepunk77: guess where he was going?  
StaplesSqueakNT: where?  
pyrplepunk77: here to torture me with the insanity from whatever he is drunk/high on!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I will leave you in suspense, or something close to it untill I update with the seccond chapter of CRAZY! a sort of true story. (review, flames are welcome.) 


	2. Singing a Love hate Tradgedy

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Don't hurt me. Hurting people isn't nice, at that is why cheese is tasty!!  
  
Author's note: Well, its about time I got to update this thing, and I hope you didn't think that was it last chapter. We just couldn't leave it alone! We,   
being me (Megan,) and Jess have the entire thing written, its just I'm putting it in paragraph form for your reading pleasure! Now, Jess has a few things to say.   
"I wasn't really saying that he drinks or whatever. It just seemed like it because that's what he was acting like. and the stripping thing was NOT my idea!"   
To find out what the whole stripping thing is about its my idea and its in later chapters!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The door bell rang at the Lynn residence and Jess, being the only one awake ran to the door and opened it revealing no one else but Jhonen V. She looked up at him,   
her jaw dropped. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"Um....... yeah. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just passing by to ask what you meant," Jhonen replied. "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure! Come with me to the computer room. I'm sure Megan will be suprised to know you've came here," Jess said as she lead the way to her family's office containing the   
family computer full of entertainment for hours. "Have a seat," she said, pointing to a chair at the other desk in the office. He grabbed the chair and sat next to her.   
He figured he had nothing better to do, considering he was some what stuck on the east coast untill he can get a flight back home.   
  
Seeing the Instant Messenger window with the same names and text as the one at the GIR fan's house, he doubled over in his seat. Jess looked down at the unconscious  
animator. Unsure on what do, she impulsivley told her friend on the other side of the computer. Megan replied telling her to greet him on her behalf. Jess said no,  
considering he couldn't hear her. Megan decided she would have to take matters into her own hands.   
  
Running out of her house, Megan felt a tingle pulse through her veins. A grin sprawled across her face as she jumped into the air and glided down the road. She had  
author-ey powers!! Thinking aloud; Megan said, "But this must mean....... Jess must have them!! YEEEEE!!!" Megan crashed through the window of Jessica's house and landed on Jhonen.   
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" Jess yelled.  
  
"Nah, I'm just mildly insane," Megan replied getting off of the unconscious man. She looked out the window and saw a pair of glinting eyes. "Who's that?"  
  
Jess opened the window and saw Tim, a Sophmore from her school. He was crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!," Tim yelled, anger at the sight of his idol knocked out on the floor.   
  
Megan crouched down Jhonen and poked him in the head, "He seems fine, just sleepey!"  
  
"Why hast thou forsaken me so?" Tim yelled.  
  
Jhonen's eyes squinted then bulged at the sight of three people he didn't know looking over him. "I LIKES YOU!" Megan yelled huging the confused man on the  
floor. She helped him up before he was tackled by the over enthusiastic Tim.  
  
"JHONEN!! YOUR ALIVE!!" Tim yelled at the confused man, with his confusion growing even more by the minute.   
  
"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!!," Megan yelled pulling a swiss army knive and pointing it at Tim.   
  
"But he likes me!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!! GET OFF OF ME!!................ please?"  
  
"NEVER," Tim yelled. He squeezed the poor man untill Megan thrusted her knife through his back.  
  
"Thank you........ uh....."  
  
"Megan, and she's Jess," Megan said, pointing at, well, Jess.   
  
"What about meee?" Tim stood up witht he knife still implanted into his back.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Jess said.   
  
Jhonen's eyes flare red and he zaps Tim to a crisp. Tim immideatly regenerates, but without the knife in his back. "DIE ALREADY," Jhonen yelled in frustration.  
  
Tim pounces on Jhonen to embrace him in another death lock of a hug.   
  
Megan heaved a sigh, drew another knife from no where and exclaimed "BACK OFF!"  
  
"But he likes meeeeee!"  
  
"Why not let your poor, poor victim decide." Megan looked at Tim, then to Jhonen, "Well do you?"  
  
"Is death an option?"   
  
"Here's a knife," Megan said, while Tim and Jess yelled "NO!!"  
  
"Well then neither of you.... people," He stated.  
  
Jess looked at him and said, "Well you can't just say that!"  
  
Jhonen looked at her skeptically and murmered, "Make me say diffrent."  
  
"DANCE WITH ME JHONEN!!" Megan yelled, grabbing Jhonen's wrists and forcing him to do something somewhat resembling a dance. Jess went to the stereo  
conveniently located in the room and played 'The Time Warp' from the Rocky Horror Soundtrack.   
  
"It's just a jump to the left!"  
  
"And then a step to the riiiiight!"  
  
"Put your hands on your hips!"  
  
"And your knees in tiiiight!"  
  
"Well its the pelvic thruuuusts!, and it's those that drive you insay-ay-aay-aay-ane!"  
  
"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!"  
  
"C'mon Jhonen," Megan said dragging Jhonen to dance in the small room.   
  
"This is a fate worse then death," Jhonen mumbled.  
  
"No, Britney Spears is worse then death!" Jess yelled, then proceded to change the music to the radio, where of course, Britney is being over played.   
  
Everyone in the room, even Tim began screaching due to the pain in their ears. Zim fell through the ceilng and yelled "MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH!!"  
  
"Hiya Zim!" Megan said. Being repulsed by the bad music, Megan went and changed the music to one of her CD's of Burned or downloaded music. She played   
A-Ha's 'Take On Me.' She found a Microphone and sang along to the old 80's tune. "Talkin' away, I dunno what I'm say, I'll say it anyway, today is not my day to   
find you shyin' away! I'll be comin' for you love okay?" At the last part, she pointed to Jhonen, who looked at her as if to say 'I am going to hurt you.' "Taaaaake  
on me!"  
  
Jess did the back vocals by saying "Take on me" like an echo.  
  
"Taaaaaaake me on!"  
  
"Take on me"  
  
"I'll Be gone, in A DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"  
  
Jess ran over and changed the music to Good Charlotte.   
  
Everyone began to sing along to the familliar tune. "Always see it on t.v.  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin'about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall...   
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
Think we should rob them!"  
"You just dissed on yourself really badly," Jess said grinning.  
Jhonen replied happilly with a "YUP!"  
Megan walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry, I do it all the time!" She proceded to change the music to Papa Roach's Love Hate Tragedy,   
just as Nny opened the door.   
"Human behavior, peculliur it seems, some thrive on hate, some love and dream, everyones got a purpose and wants to be loved," Megan sang sweetly.   
"Not another fanfic waiting to happen, is it?" Johnny asked Jess.  
Jess, "uh huh!"  
Megan walked up to Johnny and sang "I've think I've found my perpose, I think I've found love!" She stepped away from a rather scared Johnny and sang   
"hid inside myself, hid inside inside myself."  
"May I leave now?" Johnny asked.  
"Nope, your stuck here because I have Author-ey powers!" Jess said.  
"Tragedeey! Thrives when you least expected, Tragedeeey! Thrives when you least expected!" Megan sang louder, slightly pissed by the fact people were   
talking in her performance. "Hate and destruction crash down on our world, the stars and the stripes the boys and our girls! Said it took a war just to bring us   
together, I belive in love, I belive in forever! Hid inside myself."  
Johnny interupted saying "Dumb"  
Megan went on, her eyes began to glow red as she sang "Hid inside, inside myself."  
Zim thought the insult was directed towrds him and yelled "You dare insult the ALMIGHTY ZIM?!"  
Megan kept going, despite her anger swelling inside her like a swarm of angry bees. Bees are scary. "Traaaaaaaageeeeeeedyyyyy! thrives when you least   
expected, TRaaaaageeeeeeedyyyy! trives when you least expected!"  
Johnny looked at Zim with a look of disgust. "Yeah....... Right."  
Jessica had a great idea. "Their is only one way to solve this....."  
Everyone but Megan asked "What?!?!"  
Megan, on the other hand, kept singing, "Better run, better run, for you lives, for you lives, shed a tear, shed a tear LEEEEEMMEEEEE FEAAAAAR!"  
Jess yelled "CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH RIPOFF!!!!!!!" She proceded to transport everyone outside to an outdoor arena that was a replica of the deathmatch  
ring. Megans mind flared to a neon yellow then back to red. That was about it. She some what had snaped. She went on to yell "DAMN YOU PEOPLE!!   
JUST BECAUSE ONE GUY WALKS IN THE ROOM, EVERYONE GETS DISTRACTED!!" She gasped for breath and yelled some more "ALL I WANT  
IS A LITTLE RESPECT WHILE I SING A FUCKING SONG!" Everyone stopped, scared of what was to happen next. Megan climbed into the middle of the  
ring. She looked at the small crowd and asked, "Now, who here would like to piss me off a little more while I'm angry and on a sugar rush?"  
The moron Tim decided to pull a very stupid stunt. He yelled "MEEEEEEEEE!!"  
Megan drew a sword this time from thin air, pounced on Tim, and thrusted it down his throat. "Any more takers?" Megan asked. Crickets chirped in the spring   
evening. "I thought so."   
Tom resurected himself yet again.   
"Why won't you die?" Jess asked.  
"I did, multipule times," He replied.  
"Die and don't come back," Jhonen said.  
"I bugged satan into making me into a waste lock!"  
"Oh dear," Johnny said.   
Megan looked at Tim and stated, "If you don't leave, we'll only get insane-er."  
Jhonen went as far as to add, "And we really don't need that."  
With an idea and explosives, Megan walked up to Tim, slaped something on his back and said, "Lets all try to get along!" She skipped away then pressed   
a button on her watch. Tim exploded, then managed to re-confiugure himself. Megan's face went from a sinister grin to a terrified tremmor. "JOHNNY!   
I have a bit of an idea. Come here."   
  
Johnny immideatly obeyed and came over to hear the idea of the red headed author. He smiled and nodded in agreement. That idea was brilliant.   
Megan pulled out a gun and shot Nny in the head, starting phase one of the plan.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats if for now people! I'm sorry if the spacing was screwed up. Please review now! 


	3. whut?

Disclaimer: Please. It pains me very much so to say that I don't own Jhonen V and all his little minions. Poor me.   
  
Authors Notes: ZADR! Not much, but it does make an appearance here. Read at your own risk. I dare you! DOOO IIIIIIT!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim look angered at what Megan had done to Johnny. Being concetied as Zim is, he yelled "NO ONE RIDDICULES AN IRKEN INVADER AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE,   
WHY DID YOOU GET TO KILL HIM?"  
  
Megan heaved a sigh and said "Because its part of a plan me and Johnny worked out."  
  
"What is this plan, tell me, TELL MEEEEEEEE!!!" Jhonen's eyes were pleading.   
  
Dib flew through the already shatered window and said, "Zim, I made fun of you in every eppisode!"  
  
Megan had an idea, and a need to divert attention from a corpse and another pilot error that involved a window. "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!! TO THE LIVING ROOM!!" She   
lead the small crowd to Jess's livingroom to play the aformentioned game. Everyone made themselves comfortable, untill Megan broke the silence and yelled "Truth or Dare Jhonen?"  
  
"Nice knowing you," Jess said. She knew that Megan was........ good at this game.   
  
Jhonen, not wanting to feel weak against his own creations and two fans, spoke "dare."  
  
"STRIP STARK NAKED!!"  
  
While tugging his trousers off, Jhonen mumbled "Your evil, you know that?"  
  
Megan grined and said "Yup!"  
  
Jhonen had an idea of his own. Vengence. "TIM!! TRUTH OR DARE?"   
  
Tim came from the computer room with a tear stained face. "Truth."   
  
"Have you ever stalked me?"  
  
"No," Tim said. Everyone laughed. His face went red. "Okay.... maybe once.... or twice....."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!"  
  
Johnny comes from computer room with a leather jacket on and a band aid on his head. He jestures to be quiet. He comes up behind Tim and.....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIEEEEEEEKK!!" Tim fell to the floor for the last time. For awhile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Me and Jess are working on a sequel. Don't stop reveiwing. We like reviews. alot! 


	4. eat it!

Own nothing.  
  
Well, we've been slaving over stuff....... Me and Jess have been working on the sequel already. Yeah. I know. Were stoopid. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone cheered at the sight of Tim dead on the floor. Megan thanked him while Jess quickly summoned a quick Hallelujah chorus. Megan was so relieved, she even said  
"For that one, you get to dare somebody next!"  
  
Johnny looked around the room and decided, "I could be nice and let Jhonen go, but I don't feel nice today." Megan burst into laughter untill Johnny glared at her which instantly made her shut up. "Dib."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think? Truth or Dare," Johnny stated.   
  
"Oh, then I'll take..... umm.......... how about a Dare?" Dib didn't know what he was getting into.   
  
An evil grin splashed across Johnny's face. "I dare you to act out a scene from an infamous ZADR!"  
  
Smiles sprawled onto Megan and Jess's face. "WHICH ONE?" Megan yelled.  
  
"How 'bout Revenge On The Tallest?" Jess suggested.  
  
Johnny looked a bit confused, not knowing what the hell the two authors were speaking about. "Why not just kiss each other, it would make it much easier for everone."  
  
Dib grabbed Zim by the scruff then pulled him in for a slopy lip lock. They both stared each other really funny in the eyes. Then Dib said "That wasn't that bad..."  
  
"For once Dib monkey, I agree," Zim said. They went in for another, more passionate kiss.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Megan yelled.   
  
Zim grabbed Dib's wrist and they headed towards Jess's room. "NOT IN THEIR" she yelled.   
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! GO FOR DANA'S!!" Megan yelled. Dana is Jess's little sisters room.   
  
"I guess it's Johnny's turn again," Jess said.   
  
"Why can't somebody pick me?" Jhonen asked, growing cold, considering he still hasn't had another turn and.... well... he's still holding up his dare.  
  
"Oh, lets see here, you killed and tormented me...." Johnny began. He paused to think then remembered he had to do soemthing. "JESS! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth. do you really think i'm dumb enough to take dares from you?"  
  
"Really, I don't know. So, what is your worst fear?"   
  
Jess knew she couldn't avoid this one, so she quickly blurted out "1. heights 2.needles 3. large groups of dumb, preppy cheerleaders."  
  
Megan, who was sitting next to Jess whispered "pick meeeeeeee........... pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"  
  
Jess sighed and said, "Well....... I should be nice and pick Jhonen..... but I'm not. MEGAN!"  
  
Jhonen looked megan straight in the eyes. "I hate you."  
  
Megan grinned psycotically and screamed "I HATE YOU TOO!!!"  
  
Jessica sniffed and said, "So touching........... Oh yeah, megan, truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE!"  
  
"I dare you to....... Go take a picture of Dib and Zim right now!"  
  
Megan grabbed a poaroid camera and dashed up the stairs. One minute later, she came down with a picture of Zim and Dib doing it Doggy style, Zim on top. Everyone but Jessica and Megan screamed. "Now I get to dare somebody!"  
  
"NOT JHONEN!" Jess yelled.   
  
"Fine then, take a dare!"  
  
"No, look at what you made Jhonen do!"  
  
Megan went super bitch. Her eyes glowed red, her hair turned to flame and she grew taller thinner, and her clothes faded to a sleek black dress. "TAKE THE FUCKING DARE!"  
  
Jess knew she could play this game too. Her clothes turned to a purple and ice blue dress and grows just as tall, has wings. "I have authory powers too, you know."  
  
Megan grew angrier. Fangs sprout, legs turn to sycthes and a spiked tail protrudes. "And I have an insane imagination. JUST TAKE THE DARE!"  
  
Jess froze the ground right up to Megan's feet. "Just promise me you won't do anything cruel."  
  
"I won't!" Megan shrank down to her normal size and figure then pulled a cookie from nowhere. "I dare you to eat a cookie!"  
  
Jess went to normal, took the cookie, then investigated it. "Whats in it?"  
  
"Chocolate chips."  
  
Now the author is too lazy and the rest of the story from here on is gonna be in script form! yay!   
  
Jess: Okay. *eats cookie* I thought you were going to make me kiss Jhonen or something!  
  
Megan: That was my original idea.......... but I like irony better!  
  
Jess: Oh dear. Why did i know that?  
  
Jhonen: Thats not fair! I have to stay naked, and she eats a cookie!   
  
Megan: Sounds about right.  
  
Zim and Dib: *come down the stairs holding hands*  
  
Jess: My turn to dare somebody!  
  
Zim: THANK YOU JHONEN FOR GIVING ME THESE ORGANS BELOW MY WAIST!!!  
  
Jess: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!  
  
Everyone besides Zim and dib: *stares*  
  
Jess: I dare Zim and Dib to get married right now!  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Johnny: I now pronounce you husband..... eeeer.... husband?  
  
Zim&Dib: *lip lock*  
  
Megan: ZIM!! Dare somebody.  
  
Jhonen: Dare me or I erase your genitalia!   
  
Zim: EEEEP!! Jhonen-human, truth or dare?  
  
Jhonen: Truth.  
  
Zim: Do you resemble Tallest Red and Roman Dirge resemble Tallest Purple in relationship of the Irken armada to the animation crew for invader zim?   
  
Jhonen: O_O  
  
Zim: Do i resemble the kid that photocopys story boards who really wants to draw them?  
  
Dib: Who is planning your assassination?  
  
Zim: TELL MEEEEE!!  
  
Jhonen: He is? That backstabbing jerk!  
  
Megan: I'm confused.  
  
Jhonen: *borrows one of Nny's knives, drives off, then comes back with blood on the end of it* That kid will never get me...... Oh yeah, and Zim, NO!  
  
Jhonen: And who do you think i will dare?  
  
Megan: ME!! DARE DARE DARE!!!  
  
Jhonen: MEGAN!!! YOU CAUSED ME GREAT HUMILIATION AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!!*Satan-esque voice*  
  
Megan: I GET TO PAY NOW!! YAY!!  
  
Jhonen: As you wish....  
  
Megan: I wish for a kite!  
  
Jess: You have authory powers, get your own kite!  
  
Megan: Nooooooo! He said as I wish! I said my wish and now I want a kite! I DEMAND a kite!  
  
Jhonen: Okay, take that kite, tie a key to the end and fly it in a thunderstorm!  
  
*thunder, rain, and lighnting dumps into the sky*  
  
Megan: YAY! *Puts on a rubber suit, runs outside, flies the kite, then runs back inside, grinning. Takes off the rubber suit*  
  
Jhonen: * crying in frustration*  
  
Jess: *looks sympathetically at Jhonen* Maybe you should be more specific next time.  
  
Megan: JOHNNY! Truth or Dare!  
  
Johnny: I've just re-visited hell, so a dare won't seem so bad.  
  
Megan: I dare you to.......  
  
GIR: *awakens, he's been sleeping in the corner the whole time. How cute!* WHAT?  
  
Megan: Hm..........  
  
GIR: WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!  
  
Megan: *grabs GIR and throws him out the window, where he is run over by Devi and Tenna* I dare Johnny to eat this cookie! *pulls out a cookie covered in lint and goo.... mission goo!*  
  
Johnny: *takes the cookie and looks at it really closely*  
  
MEANWHILE! In Devi's car......  
  
Tenna: oooh! party! Let's go inside!  
  
Devi: What if Nny's in there?  
  
Tenna: What are the odds of that?  
  
Tenna: Look! there's even a convienient hole in the wall for us to go in! *grabs Devi's wrist and drags her inside*  
  
Johnny: *engulfs the cookie whole and nearly gags as Devi and Tenna climb into GIR's crash*  
  
Megan: WAIT JOHNNY!  
  
Devi: oh, no! EEWWWW! THAT'S GROSS!!  
  
Johnny: But I jus-  
  
Megan: GO GIVE DEVI A HUG!!!  
  
Johnny: *goes and hugs Devi, who is terrified*  
  
Devi: I feel sick.....  
  
Jhonen: We know....  
  
Devi: This is all YOUR fault! someone dare him to strip until his next turn!!  
  
Jess: Megan already did that.  
  
Megan: Hiyeeeeeee!! Sit down! *hovers* Lets play something else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! I leave you in suspense! ^_^ Or not. Either way, review! Were workin' on a sequeal. Its gonna be called the Seagull. REVIEW!! 


	5. The end is near or here

Nothing is owned. -_-  
  
Another chapter of dementia! Whoo! Jessica thinks that Jhonen wants to kill her. Isn't that pleasent? She also claims that Tim is bassed on somebody in her school.  
Scary, ain't it? o_0   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Megan: *hovering over the floor* I'm bored. *somersaults in mid air* Lets do something else.  
  
Jess: TWISTER!!  
  
Megan: Nah........ Zim has his mech legs, its not a fair fight. How about..........  
  
GIR: WHAT?!?!?!?!!!  
  
Megan: Bop it! JHONEN IS IT!!  
  
*everyone magically gets an inflatable mallet, like the ones from six flags*  
  
Megan: *bops Jhonen from mid-air*  
  
*everybody bops Jhonen, just because its fun!*  
  
Jhonen: *glasses are strewn on the floor, they fell off sometime when being boped, so his eyes are all squinty like this! _* OOOW!!  
  
Jess: Wuss! Their filled with air!  
  
Megan: STOP!! *goes down, gets Jhonen's glasses, fixes them, puts them on his face* JESS IS IT NOW!!  
  
*everyone bops Jess in a frenzy*  
  
Jess: *takes the hammers and bops everyone else* MEGAN IS IT!!  
  
Megan: *hovers above every one else* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Jess: *gives everyone flying capabilities*  
  
Megan: Oh SHIT!! *flies straight up through the ceiling then to the Eastfeild mall*  
  
*everyone trail her, then lands in the food court*  
  
Devi: Now where do we look?  
  
Jhonen: Shouldn't we just split up?  
  
GIR: I WANNA GO IN ABBERCROMBIE!!!  
  
Zim: No GIR, no abercombie. Its disgusting in there!   
  
Jess: And I doubt Megan would be in there.  
  
Tenna: Lets go!   
  
*everyone splits up and scours almost every store........*  
  
~3 hours later, back in the food court~  
  
Jhonen: Unless she's invisible, I didn't see her.  
  
Dib: She didn't even touch the marshmellow peeps in CVS!!  
  
Johnny: None of the power tools in Sears moved an inch.  
  
GIR: There was a funny lady in abercrombie fitch!!! She said for me not to say nuthin! She got boots! She gave me tacos! ^_^  
  
Devi: Did she loose it?  
  
Jess: It's been gone for awhile....  
  
Jhonen: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR!!  
  
Tenna: Oh yeah!  
  
*everyone one runs to abercombie and rampages through the store, damaging as much stuff as possible and finding nothing but a pile of megan's..... hair?*  
  
Jess: What the-  
  
GIR: HAIR!!! *eats the hair*  
  
Johnny: Anybody hear that?  
  
Jhonen: Hear what?  
  
Johnny: SHHH!  
  
*the Witch Doctor Song can be heard in the distance*  
  
Jess: THE DDR!!  
  
Devi: The wha-  
  
Jess:*runs to the arcade where everyone follows her.*  
  
*everyone Ooohs and Aaahs at Megan and Senior Diablo's Freestyle techniques on the DDR.*  
  
Megan: *turns around* oh shit! *everyone is behind her*  
  
Tenna: Why did you do that to your hair?  
  
Megan: *points to senior Diablo, who is on the other floor pad* The Devil made to do it!! *flys through roof*  
  
Senior Diablo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
  
Devi: Weren't we doing something?  
  
Jess: GET HER!!  
  
*the group soars out of the roofs hole, then into the early morning sky*  
  
Jhonen: Look! Over there at McDonalds!  
  
Dib: So what? It's just some lady trying to calm a crying child. It happens all the time.  
  
Zim: Isn't it obvios my love-dib-monkey? If the Megan best scares you, think of how much she scares small children!  
  
GIR: She's not scary, she's nice like, like a big scary moose, thats not all scary once you give 'em a great big hug!!  
  
Johnny: Shouldn't we get going?  
  
Jess: Oh yeah!  
  
~Five Minutes Later in McDonalds~  
  
Jhonen: I think were forgeting something... *takes a bite out of his Big Mac*  
  
Devi: *points french fry at him* You know, I think your right. *dips french fry into ketchup then eats it*  
  
GIR: I's gonna play wit da crazy invincable lady in da ball pit! *runs to play scape where the play balls seem to be flying on there own*  
  
Jess: *nearly gags on a chicken McNugget* SHIT!!  
  
Megan: *fades to appear again* Didja miss me?  
  
Jhonen: *pulls out inflatable boping mallet* I don't plan on missing anything.  
  
GIR: LETS GO PLAY IN THE BALL PIT!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
*everyone follows the screaching GIR to the ball pit, where Megan sits smiling insanely*   
  
Zim: It is my priveli-NO! Its my DUTY as an invader to quothe 'bop' her first.  
  
*GIR and Megan laugh insanely*  
  
Johnny: Your about to be boped incredibly hard. That means pain. Why are you laughing?  
  
Megan&GIR: *screaming* ZIM SAID DOODIE!!!!!  
  
*Before anyone can say anything sarcastic, Megan launches herself straight through the glass encasing of the play pit.*  
  
Megan: THEY'LL BE DISTRACTED BEFORE THEY FIND ME!! *flys northbound. Very north bound*  
  
~everyone else~  
  
Devi: Why the hell hasn't she sto-  
  
Jhonen: MOOSE!!! *points at moose in the woods, everyone is distracted*  
  
Tenna: But the only place where moose live in the US and can actually thrive in the wild is........  
  
Jess: Maine?  
  
Dib: Hey..... this is where Big Foots uncle lives!  
  
Devi: Speaking of big foot, Megan flew into the woods a few minutes ago.  
  
Dib: What does Megan have to do with big foot?  
  
Megan: NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! YOU STUPID! YOU SO STUPID!! *(Kuni reverence from UHF, the weird Al Yancovic movie!)*  
  
Jhonen: *pulls out mallet* DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Megan: *rockets straight upwards, then puts on an air helmet*  
  
Zim: Lucky for you pitiful Humans, I can summon my superior voot cruiser! *presses button on wrist and minutes later, the crowd is packed into the tiny voot cruiser*  
  
~far far away~  
  
Red: FINE FINE!! TAKE THE MASSIVE, JUST GIVE US OUR SNAAAAACKS!!  
  
Megan: Ookeeday! *opens door to hoard of snacks*  
  
Purple: WE WIN!!  
  
Gaurd: But.... sirs......... they it took the massive!  
  
Red: *stuffing his face with some type of toaster pastry* mmmmmf...iet iion rone! *(translation.. Quiet Minnion Drone)*  
  
Megan: *runs into operation panel room and tampers with controls untill the Masive has about faced and is facing Zim and everybody else cramped into the massive*  
  
Invader Skoodge: *leaps from behind a podium type control stand* Greetings, my not as tall tallest type........ uh....... thing.....  
  
Megan: Hi!  
  
Skoodge: Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Megan: Go kick the tallest in the groin untill they scream.  
  
Skoodge: Okayyy............... *runs off*  
  
Megan: Now for some fun! *turns some nobs and pushes some buttons to aim a huge laser at the Voot runner*  
  
~meanwhile, in the Voot~  
  
Dib: Who's sitting on my ankle?  
  
Zim: I thought that was your-  
  
Jess: OH SHIT!!  
  
Johnny: What?  
  
Jhonen: *gulp* Laser.  
  
**BOOOOOOOM!!!**  
  
*everyone in the voot is dispersed, luckilly, Jess manages to save them using authory powers*  
  
Megan: *jumps out window and shapeshifts to her pissed off bitch mode*   
  
Johnny: aaaaaaaaaaaw shit........  
  
Devi: Looks like this is the end.  
  
Megan: *eyes glow orange, she's obviously amused* You think I'm going to blow you up?  
  
Jhonen: You have the forces and motive to do so, I'm gonna say YES!!  
  
Devi: Johnny, before we die, I have to tell you something.......  
  
Johnny: What?  
  
Devi: Johnny....... *heavy breathing* I am your father.  
  
Jhonen: THATS JUST NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
Megan: *from nowhere pulls a giant inflated boping hammer and bops everybody on the head* I WIN!!!  
  
Jess: How anti-climatic.  
  
Jhonen: I wanna go home.  
  
Megan: *shrinks then yawns* Sounds good to me.  
  
Jess: *teleports everyone close to home.......*  
  
Johnny: Um.................  
  
GIR: CHEEEESE!! *takes a bite out of the moon's ground*  
  
Zim: YOU SET THE COORDANATES WRONG STINK BEAST!!  
  
Dib: Well, they can always just warp us home.  
  
Megan: *grits teeth, clenches fists, squints eyes in atempt to warp everyone back* I can't.  
  
Jhonen: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T?!?!!  
  
Jess: Were out of power.  
  
Devi: but your the authors!  
  
Megan: Well, somethings draining it.......... that can only mean one thing....  
  
Johnny: That we're stuck on the moon forever?  
  
Jhonen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*camera pans out of shot on the moon with Jhonen still yelling. GIR runs around him screaming.*  
  
Megan: *just a tiny little dot because the camera is still panning away* I was just gonna say that it's the end of the story.  
  
*fade to black*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Its over! Me and Jess are working on a sequel and we were wondering if we should put the GoRiLLaZ in. 2D, Noodle, Murdoc, Russel and Del.   
Either way, we'll probably end up putting them in. Review please. Please? 


	6. Or not

Disclaimer: We don't own nothin'.   
  
Okay, this is posted under a joint name for both me (megan) and Jess. Here we have all of the happy reviews that were on the old name *sniff.*  
  
Nny_C 2003-02-07 5 Interesting ending. The Gorillaz? I've never heard of them. If you really want to put them in, do so. It dosent matter what anyone thinks.   
Amanda (cutieangelgrl02@yahoo.com) 2003-01-31 5 That was a cool Story guys! I loved it!!!! Do Da sequel soon!!  
YAY!! lol  
Amanda  
nny777slavelabor 2003-01-26 4 Signed aww cuteness hehehe looking forword to more soon~*~LIZ~*~  
nny_c 2003-01-26 4 oh dear.... Why did I eat the cookie? Other then that and the whole hugging thing, its well done.  
Kuro Soul 2003-01-26 4 Very funny story! I laughed and...WHAT DOES LOL MEEEEEEEEAAAN!!?...I love that part where Johnny gives Devi a hug. Awwwwww! ^_^   
Dalva (being lazy) 2003-01-05 3 Jhonen stripping stark naked...OK, thank you for the disturbing mental images. Heh. But fun story anyway! I can never get enough of these SIs with Jhonen in them. Fun to write AND read! :^D Oke, going now.   
nny777slavelabor 2003-01-04 2 Signed MADNESS!!!! lol cute please continue ok?  
Nny_C 2003-01-02 2 Me? I can only wonder what you two have decided to do. Please don't let that Tim person near my corpse as i fear what he would do with it....  
zombierabbit (too lazy to log in right now) 2003-01-01 2 good story so far, can't wait to see what phase two of her plan is  
Nny_C 2002-12-27 1 Interesting, and I hope to see where this leads. Amusing thoughts come to mind in what you shall do.  
Omelettes (Too lazy to log in) 2002-12-27 1 Hehehe! Cool! Pllllease update SOON! ^^; This is gonna be really cool. *Can't wait for ch. 2*  
Alias Black 2002-12-26 1 Signed lol! That was so funny! I don't think JV drinks though...he might have been high though...   
nny777slavelabor 2002-12-25 1 Signed woooa weirdness lol not bad though. hehe those are both ur sn too lol ok im ganna go eat rice now :)  
  
Okay. Thats enough of that. ^_^ 


End file.
